Public Displays of Affection
by o0shithappens0o
Summary: Roll call sure can be boring, but there are fun ways to pass the time. Just don't get caught pawing at your girlfriend's chassis! (Greenlight/Lancer, IDW, femslash)
**AN:** We finally have a canon fembot couple in the IDW comics who appeared in-panel! *throws confetti* And a romantic one too!

While their names weren't mentioned, these two lovebirds from _Windblade #7_ bear strong similarities to fembots Greenlight and Lancer. Since femslash is rare in the Transformers fandom, my brain took immediate interest in the suggestive dialogue. Just how handsy did Lancer get before they were caught...?

 _Ugh._

Out of all morning assemblies held so far, this solar cycle has to be the worst. Their illustrous leader Elita One stands in front of the rows of soldiers. Her pink, statuesque frame paces back and forth almost methodically, everyone's full attention on her.

Everyone but Lancer.

The blue and orange femme can't pinpoint why she feels agitated today, but her left leg won't stop _bouncing_. She's standing way back so as not to disturb the others. A tension had settled into her backstruts long before roll call started that just doesn't want to fade away. Despite all efforts to will away said tension, her body keeps yelling at her to escape the assembly.

Most of Lancer's peers claim she lacks inhibition. To be fair, they aren't exactly wrong. Lancer does have a penchant for making intuitive decisions and acting in the heat of the moment. She simply prefers to view it as a positive quality.

Greenlight shares their opinion. Accompaning the blue and orange femme, she pays no attention to her lover's discomfort. Just the words exchanged between Elita One and her advisors.

For want of a distraction, Lancer began studying her partner.

It wasn't terribly long since they had initiated this stage of their relationship. The two femmes had belong in separate divisions, Lancer's smaller build suited for scouting and Greenlight's more robust frame suited for security. Their only interactions took place inside the rec room off-duty. Until that fateful day both got promoted by Strika to High Guard. Then they started bunking together, fueling together and sparring together during training.

Slowly but surely their friendship grew intimately charged. Circuits alight with a charge after double shifts were soothed inside the washracks, mist and steam providing them some privacy. It was common for soldiers to interface with different bots, a way of seeking release and comfort.

The two femmes, however, realised they no longer needed release from fellow soldiers. They made a mutual decision to only seek that sort of comfort from each other. Not quite consorts, not quite sisters in arms. Maybe infatuation, the desire for one another more passionate and urgent than what older bots felt. Lancer was losing track of how many breaks she'd spent inside a storage closet, muffling her moans while laying beneath Greenlight on the floor.

The memories leave behind a pleasant buzz. Lancer grins at her sudden stroke of brilliance, an idea on how to relieve tension forming in her mind.

Greenlight has no time to prepare herself for digits wiggling into her hipjoint. A strangled gasp emits before she switches off her vocal box, the mech standing in front of them muttering.

 __:Lancer! The frag are you doing?!:__ Her comm is riddled with emotive glyphs, anger and worry clear.

 __:You, duh!:__ A wave of amusement brushes against Greenlight's EM field.

She whips around to stare in disbelief. Lancer's nimble digits continue exploring her armor gaps, tweaking a bundle of wires.

_ _:Nnnh! We shouldn't... what if someone notices?:__

 __:They'll just enjoy the show, sweetspark~:__ In spite of her words, Lancer stills her wandering servos. __:Do you want to continue?:__

Greenlight feels her sensibility waving its white flag and retiring. Sensors overwhelmed by the building charge, she weakly nods in consent.

That stupid visor flashes lewdly, Lancer resuming her onslaught with glee. The green femme simultaneously hates and adores her lover's ability to map out every sensitive spot on her frame. A single digit creeps up to her helm, sensuousy stroking the vents. Leaning close Lancer starts mouthing her throat cables, making Greenlight arch her neck. The sensation of denta nibbling on energon lines is maddening.

In her lustful haze Greenlight remembers she hasn't reciprocated the touch, and begins trailing unsteady servos down Lancer's wingspan. She pinches the edges just hard enough to make Lancer jolt, the delightful ache earning her aft a squeeze.

 __:Can't wait to have my glossa between your thighs, lapping up your sweet lubricant and pressing inside~ Bet your panel is soaked already...:__

Oh no, not dirty talk. She always comes undone when Lancer starts purring obscenities. Fans running on their highest setting, Greenlight buries her face in Lancer's shoulder as the heat starts reaching a peak, the smaller femme's knee wedged between her thighs-

" **Ahem!** "

Instantly the charge is disspelled from her frame, Greenlight recoiling from Lancer to stare in dazed fear at the bot interrupting them.

Elita One had suddenly materialised right next to them. Her face conveys neither disapproval nor outrage, expression neutral and arms clasped behind her back.

"Looks like we have two exhibitionists caught in the act."

Greenlight sputters, forgetting her muted vocal box. She untangles their legs, Lancer simply lifting both servos in mock surrender. "I assure you, First, that I insisted Lancer quits her inappropriate-"

"Denial will not help your case, Greenlight." Their pink leader raises an optical ridge. "Especially not when your partner is being so honest about it. We saw how enraptured you two were."

Greenlight's jaw drops, all energon in her face slowly draining.

"At ease. I am not unreasonable. Your lie is not severe enough to warrant punishment for capital offense. Newly enamored sparks cannot help but be drawn to each other, even during less suitable circumstances. Open intentions and affection show consort potential. But morning assemblies are part of your work, and I cannot let public displays derail them. Both of you will receive spacebridge guard duty. Stamp in together, patrol together, and report to Obsidian together." Elita One's optics glittered with mirth. "This should give you additional bonding time, right soldiers?"

"Yes, First!" Both femmes bow in unison, one more frazzled than the other.

Lancer's curiosity is piqued. This order from the First comes as a surprise. A lovely surprise, of course! She never thought that getting caught might reward her with more of Greenlight's company.

Speaking of that... Her partner is currently glaring daggers. Lancer just responds with a lopsided smirk and exaggerated wink.

 __:Just wait until our shift is done, Lancer. You WILL make up for this.:__

A shiver runs down the blue and orange femme's back. There are indeed perks to being assigned extra duty!


End file.
